Never Back Down
by Nunquam Redeatis
Summary: Jake Tyler's best friend Mary Anne Smith moves with him and his family to Orlando. She knows everything about him and is there to keep him out of trouble. What trouble will stir when they meet Ryan and his posse?
1. Not So Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Never Back Down. Absolutely love it though, obviously.**

"Come on Jake. We gotta get to the bus, we're going to be late." I said as I pulled on his hand. He was just sitting at the table taking his good ol' time eating his cereal.

"Hold on, just one more bite." He grumbled out through a mouthful of cereal.

"That's disgusting." I told him as I scrunched up my nose. He smiled and took another bite. I jerked his hand, "There, you got another bite. Now let's go."

"Fine fine." He walked over to the door and held it open waiting for me to walk through. We walked for about five minutes before we came to our bus stop. "Why were you in such a hurry anyways Mar."

I looked up at him, literally looked up at him. In our old school there were a couple tall elementary students taller than me. It's sad really. "I just didn't want to miss the bus our first day at a new school."

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Nerd."

I glared up at him. "Hey, I resent that. I just like to actually show up to school, unlike a certain person I know." I said while giving him a pointed look.

He squeezed my arm and gave me a smile. "Hey, I like school fine. I just don't like all the people that schools have."

I laughed at him as the bus pulled up. He held out his arm for me to lead the way. I smiled and walked on.

I took an empty seat towards the back and felt Jake sit next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked out the window. This is how Jake and I have been forever.

We became best friends in when I was in the fifth grade and he was in seventh. I met Jake when I was running to my house, I turned corner and bam, I was laid out. It hurt quite a bit from what I remember, I cried and he brought me to his house for his mom to help. My house was a block away and he didn't know if something was wrong or not, we've been friends since.

After a while Jake was shaking me out of my daze. "Mar, we're here."

He stood out in the aisle and let me go in front of him. Once we were out I saw the huge school and all the people. I let out a low whistle, "Todo, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I said to Jake.

He laughed and put his arm around me again. "No Dorothy, definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Once inside the building we went and got our schedules and were waiting for the bells to ring. Jake was a junior and I was a freshman. Sad, I wouldn't know anyone here.

I let out a sigh and Jake noticed. "Hey, you okay?" He asked as he held my shoulders looking in my face.

"Yeah, it's just weird you know. Not knowing anyone and it just being so big here." I said looking around.

He sighed and pulled me into a light hug. "Yeah, I know what you mean." I smiled and wrapped my arms lightly around his waist. "You know, you really didn't have to come here with me." He paused for a second. "But, I'm glad you did."

I pulled away and smiled up at him. "Who would keep you outta trouble if I didn't?"

He laughed just as the bell rang and I let out a growl. "Ugh, see you later?" I asked.

"Of course, meet you for lunch." He ruffled my hair, "Now get to class, you don't want to be late for your first class."

I smirked as I started walking backwards down the hall. "Now who's the nerd?"

He shook his head and turned around walking the other direction. I sighed and turned around heading where I thought my first class was, turned out I was right.

Geometry, first class of the day. Who the hell is out to get me? I thought as I took a seat at the back. There were people all around class looking at me and whispering. I tried to ignore it until the late bell rang.

Through the whole class people just kept sending me looks. They were really beginning to bother me, haven't they ever seen a new kid before.

My first four classes went by unnaturally slow. I swear today was just not my day. Everyone looking at me wasn't helping me either. I wonder how Jake's doing? I thought to myself as I walked down the hall trying to find the cafeteria.

I turned a corner that I thought would lead me to the café when I bumped into someone and my notebook went flying out of my hands and I landed on my butt. Ouch.

I looked up and saw a somewhat muscled guy and he was really tall. He just seemed to realize I was on the ground and held out his hand.

I took it and he pulled me up. "Sorry about that." I mumbled as I bent down and picked up my notebook.

He gave me a look and then smile. "No problem. The name's Eric." He said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Mary." I said as I shook his hand lightly.

He looked around and saw that the halls were almost deserted. "Why aren't you at lunch?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, that's what I was looking for before I ran into you."

He looked at me and laughed. What, what's so funny. "Why were you going that way?" He asked pointing in the direction that I was heading previously.

I looked at him sheepishly. "Because, that's where I thought the cafeteria was."

He laughed again. "The café's that way." He said pointing down the hallway I just came from. I looked down and didn't see it. He must have realized what I was thinking, "Come on, I'll show you the way."

I smiled at him, "Okay thanks a lot. Hey, do you mind waiting for a second while I put this away?" I asked and held up my notebook. He shook his head.

I ran over to my locker and quickly put it away. "Okay, ready." I said as I walked back over to his side.

We started walking when he looked over to me. "So you're new huh?" I nodded. "What grade?"

I growled. "Freshman." I grumbled out.

He laughed. "Why do you sound so mad about that?"

"You were a freshman once. Think about it." I said as I looked around trying to remember where we were going so I wouldn't have to ask for help again.

"Okay, I know what you're talking about. It's not so bad to be a freshman if you hang out with the right crowd." He said as we continued our journey.

"Yeah, too bad I don't know the right crowd huh?" I said sarcastically as we entered the café.

He smirked down at me. "I could introduce you to them."

I was taking in everyone and what he said took a while to register in my mind. "What?" I asked confused.

"I could introduce you to the right crowd." He said. I gave him a confused look and he smirked again. "I just so happen to be in the right crowd."

I nodded my head slowly. "Of course." I said while trying not to roll my eyes. I should have known, he looks the part as one of the rich snobby people.

"So, you want to meet them?" He asked. I looked around and spotted Jake giving me a confused look.

"Um, not today. Maybe some other time though." I said as I started walking towards Jake. Then I remembered my manners. I turned back around after I was about five feet away. "Eric." I called and he turned towards me. "Thanks again."

He smiled. "Sure thing."

I turned my back on him and walked over to Jake. I plopped down in the empty seat next to him and started picking at his fries until I felt his eyes on me. "What?" I asked looking at him.

"Who was that?" He asked curiously.

"Eric." I said shortly and then I took a drink of his soda.

"And who is Eric?" He asked.

I set down his soda and glared at him. "No protective brother bullshit this year Jake. I'm here to keep you out of trouble, not cause it."

He sighed. "Yeah I know. I just don't want you dating any dirt bags. They seem to be attracted to you like flies to garbage."

I laughed. "Thanks for the compliment."

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean Mar."

"Yeah I do." He sighed and went back to eating his lunch. "He just helped me get here. I ran into him in the hall and he helped me get to the café, I was going to complete opposite way." I laughed.

"Sounds like you. No sense of direction." He smirked at me.

I slapped his shoulder. "Ha ha Jake. Very funny."

"I thought it was funny." He laughed. I tried glaring at him but it didn't work and I ended up laughing loudly.

Eric POV

I heard a laugh and looked down towards the sound. It was the new girl, uh, what was her name again. Oh yeah, Mary.

"Who you looking at Eric?" I heard Ryan ask.

I didn't look away but answered him. "The new kids."

After giving him my answer I looked up to see how he would react. He was looking in the direction I was just looking at.

"Oh, him." He said as a smile spread across his face. One that I know all too well, he wanted to fight him.

I looked over at him. "Not exactly."

He shot me a look and then looked back over and his eyes widened a little and a he smiled even wider. "Oh, her." He said putting emphasis on 'her'.

I looked at her and saw her talking with that other guy. "Yeah, she ran into me in the hallway. Her name's Mary and she's a freshman."

He looked over and smiled another wicked smile. "She's cute."

My eyes widened. "Baja remember?" I said to him.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I can't look right?" He said back.

"Yeah, right." I said agreeing with him.

The warning bell went off and he clapped me on the shoulder. "Let's get to class Eric."

"Yeah." I answered and stood up next to him. Just as we were about to leave the café I saw him take a glance back and turn around smirking.

I looked back and saw what he was looking at. It was Mary and that guy. Shit.

**Regular POV:**

After lunch my last couple of classes went by way faster. I met up with Jake by his locker and he was smiling all happy like.

"Ooh, who is she?" I asked smiling and bouncing up and down.

He looked at me and patted my head. "What are you talking about?" He asked trying to act like he didn't know anything.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's bullshit Jake. And I'm not a dog." I said pushing his hand off of my head.

"Language." He said.

I growled at him and he smiled. He shut his locker and wrapped his arm around me leading me down the hallway. "So… Who is she?" I asked again still bouncing around.

"There's no one. You know you're the only girl in my life." He said teasingly as he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Aww… That's sweet Jake. Now I wanna know who she is?" I whined.

We walked out of the school and down the front steps. Jake slowed his steps and I saw him look over towards the parking lot. There was a blonde girl with a guy and another girl, but she was a brunette. I tried to see which one he was focused on and it seemed like the blonde.

"Ooh, she's pretty Jake." I said while patting his stomach.

His eyes widened and he looked down at me. "What are you talking about?" His pace quickened as he led us over to the buses. We climbed in and went to our seat and gave him an expectant look. "What?" He asked.

"Are you going to give me a name to go with the face?" I asked.

He glared at me playfully. "No."

"What? Why not?" I asked.

The bus started moving and I still looked at him waiting for his answer. "Just because."

"Great answer." I sat back in my seat and pouted a little. Then an idea came to my head. "Well since you won't tell me her name, looks like I'll just have to introduce my self and swap stories with her, maybe some about my best friend."

His head snapped over to me. "You wouldn't."

I gave him a mischievous smile. "I would and you know it."

"Fine you win. Her names Baja." He said looking away.

I gave him a weird look. "As in Mexico?" I asked.

He laughed. "That's what I said to."

We both laughed.

Okay, maybe today wasn't so bad.

**Author's Notes: Okay to all of you who actually read my story. This is my first story and I would really appreciate it if you gave me some feedback and helped me with any mistakes or anything. Thank you all. **


	2. Meeting the Posse

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Never Back Down**

* * *

"Jake, come on! Wake up! Please?" I yelled at the sleeping form of Jake. He just rolled over and continued sleeping. "Fine! You left me no choice."

I hopped up from my kneeling position next to his bed and ran to the bathroom. I grabbed the cup next to the sink and filled it up with ice-cold water and went back to Jake's room.

Just as I was about to pour it over his head his hand came up and grabbed my wrist. "Don't even think about it."

"UGH!!! You ruin all the fun Jake." I mumbled as I walked out of the room to dump the water.

He was ready in ten minutes and we were heading out the door for the bus. "So, you ready for day two?" He asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, if all those people stop staring. Wonder why they are in the first place?"

He just shrugged his shoulders as the bus pulled up. When we got our seats he picked the conversation back up. "Yeah, I don't know. They were giving me weird looks too."

"Yeah, I felt like I was going to strangle someone." I said while putting on my 'grr' face.

He laughed. "And I'm supposed to be the violent one."

I laughed as well and we fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

Once we got out we went to the café to get some breakfast.

"So, what do you plan on doing about Mexico?" I asked casually as I took a bite of his cereal.

"Uh, what?" He asked confused.

"You know, Baja." I said while rolling my eyes and taking another bite.

"I plan nothing and that's mine." He snapped while snatching the bowl away from me.

I lifted my hands in mock surrender. "Jiminy crickets, just trying to help you out. Sorry."

"Just no meddling. I don't even know anything about her." He said while looking at me.

"Yeah, that's why you need to get to know her and woo her. You got the looks Jake, but you may need a little more than that. She's a pretty girl, she's probably a little harder to get." I told him while slyly stealing his cereal.

"I get that, it's just… Hey, no meddling and we are NOT talking about this." He said realizing he was talking about it.

"Fine." I got up and started walking to my class. Just as I was a few feet away I turned back with a large smile on my face, "Oh yeah Jake. Thanks for the cereal, it was delicious," and then I ran.

The classes were the same as yesterday, majorly boring and people staring at me. Seriously, why are people staring at me?

I walked to my locker and put my stuff away and as I turned around I saw that Eric, the guy who helped me yesterday, was standing there and it frightened me a little. I wasn't expected anyone to be there.

"Holy shit Eric. Make a noise or something." I said and then I shut my locker. "Do you need something?"

He smiled at me. "No, just going to make sure you make it to the cafeteria."

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes and started walking with him. Even more people were staring at me now. "Eric? Do you know why people are staring at me all the time?"

He looked around at the people. "Yeah, it's because you know that Jake Tyler guy."

I scrunched my brow in confusion. "And?"

"Well, everyone here has seen the video of him kicking that guy's ass at that football game. Since you're associated with him, well that's getting you looks." He said.

"Oh, that's not good. So, you mean EVERYONE has seen the video?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"Yeah, everyone." He confirmed.

"Damn." I said and got ready to head over to the table Jake was sat at when I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Hey, do you want to sit with me today? There are some people I would like you to meet." He had an adorable smile I'm sure no girl could resist plastered on his face.

"Uh, sure." I caved. "But I'm gonna go tell Jake real quick."

I walked over to Jake and saw that there was another guy sitting with him. His hair was shaggier and he was a little chubby like, but he seemed nice. ""Hey Jake, who's this?"

He just gave a small shrug, not really knowing himself. The guy answered though and held out his hand. "Max Cooperman, nice to meet you."

I shook his hand with a bright smile. "Nice to meet you too." Then I turned my attention to Jake. "I'm going to be sitting with someone else today. Meet you after school?" I asked.

He looked up at me with an eyebrow raised. "Who are you going to sit with?"

I glared lightly. "None of your business."

"It is my business." He replied.

"No it's not, remember, no protective bull shit this year." I reminded him.

"Then no meddling." He compromised.

I glared again. "That's not fair." He just raised an eyebrow and held out his hand. "Ugh fine." I said gripping his hand as tight as I could. "I hope you know I hate you." I grumbled when I let go and started to walk back to Eric.

When I was only a couple feet away he yelled, "I love you too!!!" Now that's embarrassing.

Then I heard Max let out a low whistle. "Who is that hottie?"

I laughed a little. At least someone at this school thought I was attractive.

I walked over to Eric and he led us up some stairs to an upper level to sit. "Okay here are the people I wanted you to meet. There's Aaron," he pointed to a dark skinned guy, "Jenny," He pointed to a brunette girl, okay, "And then there's Ben." He said pointing to another tall guy with brown hair.

I smiled at them all, and Eric continued. "Guys, this is Mary."

I smiled at them again, this time shyly, "Hi."

The girl only glared at me and rolled her eyes but the guys both gave me smiles. "Hi." Ben said and Aaron nodded in agreement.

They were all smiling and then suddenly stopped looking over my shoulder. I slowly looked behind myself and saw a tallish guy with short blondish brown hair.

Eric walked up next to me smiling. "Mar, this is Ryan, Ryan, Mary." He said introducing us.

I smiled at him as well even though he looked a little intimidating, he wasn't big or anything, just had some pretty good-sized muscles. "Hi."

He smiled right on back, "Hey, so you're pretty close with Jake Tyler right?" He asked.

I almost glared at him. "Yes." I answered shortly.

He must have realized that and held up his hands defensively. "I have no beef with him, it's just that he seems pretty popular around here. So are you his lady friend or something?"

I just rolled my eyes at him. "No, I am not his lady friend. He's my best friend and I'm here to keep him out of trouble."

He just kept on smiling. "Well too bad you're not taken, that means there's gonna be a whole lotta guys after you. You're a cute little thing."

"Yeah, well I can take care of myself." I said rolling my eyes and giving Eric a 'save me' look. He just shrugged his shoulders while giving me an apologetic look.

"I'm sure you can with that tongue of yours." His smile turned into a smirk.

"Whatever. I need to get to my class. See you Eric." I said giving him a smile. Then I turned to the others, "It was great meeting you guys." I mostly said this to the guys since Jenny snubbed me out.

"It was nice meeting you too." Ben said.

"Yeah, hope to get to hang out with you sometime." Aaron said right after Ben.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Well see ya." I said and started walking away.

"Hey. Wait up, I'll walk you to your class." Of course,

Without even missing a step I replied, "Ryan, that really isn't necessary. I can get to class fine on my own, thank you very much."

He laughed. "Oh, really now? Wasn't it you who was going the complete opposite way to the lunch room?"

I blushed from embarrassment. "Yes it was, but that doesn't matter. It was only my first day, I know where I'm going now."

He smiled again. "Just to be on the safe side, I'll walk you."

I felt my eyes narrow and I tried to walk ahead of him but he easily kept step, causing me to grumble the whole way to class.

Once I got there I turned to him. "Okay, I'm here safe and sound. You can go now."

"You don't like me do you?" He asked.

I glared but tried to cover it up. "You caught me. I don't like you."

"You don't know me, but you don't like me." He said stating the truth.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Okay, there's this party tonight, I would like you to go and maybe we can catch up and get to know one another." He said smiling. "That way you can figure out if you really won't like me or it was just a bad first impression."

I smiled charmingly at him, "I don't think so."

His smile faltered a little. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're one of those rich guys who think they can get whatever they want. And I bet that you even have a girlfriend and you're over here trying to hit on me."

He just smiled. "I'm going to be late for class. I gotta get going."

I smiled and motioned with my arm for him to leave, "Please do."

He caught my arm and placed a piece of paper in it. "I hope to see you there." And he took off running down the hall where I'm assuming his class was.

"What a pig." I mumbled to myself as I walked through the doorway. Everyone was staring even harder now, oh great. He must be the god around here. I grumbled even more and threw away the paper and taking my seat.

School was finally out. Yes, there is a god, and it's a weekend.

I just ditched all my things in my locker and ran to find Jake. I saw him putting his things in his locker and ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

He stumbled into the locker and dropped his notebook. "What was that for?" He asked trying to crane his neck to see me.

"Nothing, just happy that school is over and it's a weekend." I said as I climbed down and picked up his notebook for him.

I handed it to him. "Thanks." He placed the notebook inside his locker and shut it. He turned back to me and wrapped his arm around me. "So, why so happy it's a weekend? It's only been two days."

"Yeah I know, I'm just getting tired of all the stares and people. You know, I just need to get used to it." I said while I rested into his side.

"I know what you mean, you'll get used to it. Promise." I smiled.

"Alright." Then I saw that Ryan guy standing next to an expensive looking black car and groaned.

"What's wrong Mar?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, hey look there's Mexico waving you over." I said pointing at the blonde girl in a car.

He smiled at her and then looked at me. "I'll be right back, okay?" I nodded and he went over.

I looked around the grounds and found nothing interesting and then I looked out to the parking lot again and spotted Ben, Aaron, Eric, and Ryan. Ryan was watching me, and when he saw me look at him he winked.

I rolled my eyes and Jake came back up to me. "Hey guess what? We're going to a party." He said cheerfully.

"Awesome!" I said faking the same enthusiasm. Great, just great.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for who have read this and liked it. I really appreciate any feedback or encouragement. This is my first story and it means a lot to me when you review. So, review please. Thank you. **


	3. Hope You're Happy

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Never Back Down. If I did, I would not be here. **

* * *

"Does this shirt look good?" I heard Jake ask for the eighth time as I lay on his bed with my face in the pillow.

"Yes, it looks great." I answered without even looking up.

"You didn't even look at me this time." He said.

"I've looked at you for the last seven times. Every one of then looks good. Dude you are worse than a chick. Look at me, I'm already done." I said as I made a motion towards myself.

"I see that. So this one?" He asked.

"Yes, looks great. If you don't believe me go ask Charlie." I flopped back down.

"Okay, this one." He replied.

"Yes finally, can we go then?" I jumped up and walked out of the room. "I mean seriously, all of this just to impress one girl. She better be worth it."

"I think she will be." He said just as we were about to walk out of the door.

"Hey where are you two going?" I heard a voice say behind us.

I turned around slowly to see Charlie sitting at the kitchen table eating a pizza. "We're going to a party. If mom comes back tonight, tell her we'll be back sometime." He said as he ruffled the kid's hair.

I walked up and kissed Charlie on the head. He's always had a little crush on me, I didn't really realize it until Jake mentioned it. "We'll be back later. Have a good night Charlie."

"You too. Don't have too much fun." He said when I started walking away again.

Jake pushed me out the door. "Stop hitting on my little brother."

"I'm not hitting on your little brother. I just gave him a little sisterly kiss on his head. Nothing wrong with that." I laughed and we walked to the bus stop.

We nearly missed the bus and had to run once we were down the block. I blame Jake and his perfections for Mexico.

We just chatted and I tried to give Jake tips on what to do with the girl to get her attention but he just ignored me and told me how we had made a deal which shut me up pretty quick.

We got off at the bus stop and had to walk for a while more until we came to the right address. I looked up and there was a humungous house. I don't even think it qualifies as just a house, maybe a mansion. It was beautiful and there were hormone, crazed teenagers running all over the place. Woo, this was going to be a fun night.

When we went into the house all's you could see were people grinding up on each other, people drinking, and then there were guys surrounding a Jacuzzi with a couple girls making out with each other. Gross.

I looked over at Jake and saw him smiling at the scene. I smacked him in the arm and he gave me a face clearly asking what he was doing wrong. I rolled my eyes, "Pig."

He laughed and then that Max Cooperman fellow came up to us. "Hey, what's up my man? And hello beautiful." He addressed me.

I laughed and shook his hand. "See there Jake, that's how you act around women." I said pointing at Max.

Then Max had to go and ruin it. He pulled out his camera and started taping the girls in the tub. "Number one clip on You Tube. Ooh, I can see my hit counter rising!" He said laughing and still taping them.

The girls quickly noticed the camera and one yelled at him. "Max! I'm going to shove that camera up your ass!" I laughed and smacked him.

"So much for you being the one to treat a woman right." He laughed as well and taped them until they go fed up and left the tub. All the guys got pissed and started throwing their cups and cans at him. Causing him, Jake, and I to flee the room.

"Hey man, let's go see if we can get anymore chicks on tape." Max yelled to Jake over the music.

"I'm up for it." He answered and looked at me to see what I would say.

"Go for it. I'm not beating up any girls for you though when you piss them off and they get bitchy." I told them as I waved them off.

"Ah, come on." Max said as he took his camera out again and started to tape girls.

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked me.

"I'm going to just go check it out and maybe make some friends or something. Never know." I said as I continued to watch Max. He was a very interesting person.

"Okay, come find me if you need anything." He sad and gave me a quick hug.

Max quickly swiveled around to face us. "Smile for the camera babe."

I gave a cheeky grin and then flipped him the bird when I walked away. I could hear them both laughing and Max say something about me being interesting. Seems we think the same of each other.

I walked around for a little while before I ran into someone. I looked up and saw the person I didn't want to see. I quickly turned and started walking the other way.

"Hey wait up." He yelled after me.

I stopped and turned to face him. "What do you want Ryan?"

"I just want to hang out. No hidden motive, just get to know you." He answered with what I'm guessing is his innocent smile.

I let out a sigh. "Fine."

His smile grew and he held out his arm to me like in the old days. I tried to glare at his arm but couldn't stop myself from letting out a smile. I rolled my eyes and started walking to an empty couch.

I took a seat on one end and he sat at the other. "So, what do you think of my humble abode?" He asked motioning around the room.

My eyes must have been the size of saucers. "No way, this is your house?"

"Yes it is. Well technically it's my parents." He said being a smart ass.

"Ha ha. It's gorgeous though. I wish I could have a house like this." I said while taking in the room. Now that I know that it's not just some random person's house it seems even bigger and more beautiful.

"What do your parents think about this whole party thing?" I asked him.

"My dad doesn't really care as long as I don't get into trouble and my mom goes with whatever my dad says." He said.

"So. What's the deal?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking confused.

"Why are you trying to get to know me?" I asked looking him straight into his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying. Normally when people lie I can tell by movements of their eyes.

"I just think that you are an interesting person." He said good naturedly while giving me a supposedly charming smile.

His eyes didn't move at all. So that means that he must be telling the truth. I sat there looking into his eyes for a few more moments before I broke eye contact seeing that his eyes weren't going to.

I smiled at him. "But you don't even know me."

"Exactly." He answered.

My eyebrow rose. "What?" I asked. I was confused.

"I don't know you, but I want to." He said.

"Oh. Okay. Umm… What do you want to know?" I suddenly felt small and shy. I don't know what it was. Just something about him being so open I guess.

"Why you are here." He answered shortly.

"I already told you before." I replied back and took a look around the room. Just like before. People grinding, drinking, and kissing. I chuckled at the teens around the room.

"I don't remember. Tell me again." He said smiling again and looking at me with interest.

I studied his face a second before giving in with a sigh. "Fine. I moved here with Jake. I used to go to school with him. I met him when I was in the fifth grade. Ran into him, literally. He brought me to his house for his mom to doctor me up and we've been friends since. And now I'm here to just keep him out of trouble. He tends to find it pretty easily."

"Yeah, I saw the video." He said laughing.

I scowled. "That wasn't his fault. That asshole insulted Mr. Tyler. He deserved it. Anyone who insults Jake's dad is a jerk. Mr. Tyler was a great man, he was like a father to me, he prote…" I was about to continue my rant but Ryan cut me off.

"Sorry to hit a nerve. Yeah I agree. He shouldn't have insulted him, that's wrong." He smiled at me sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Shouldn't have gone off on you." I said looking down at my hands in my lap.

I heard him chuckle. "It's all good. It's not your fault men are assholes."

I laughed as well. "Yeah, well I may have been wrong about one asshole."

He smiled widely. "Really now."

I smiled shyly at him. "Yes, I was wrong about a guy I met. I thought he was just another rich asshole who thought he could have whatever he wanted."

"What do you think of him now?" He asked.

"He's a misunderstood guy and he is nicer than he lets on. He seems to be caring and has potential of becoming a good friend." I said still smiling at him.

"That's good." He said.

**Ryan's POV**

* * *

"He's a misunderstood guy and he is nicer than he lets on. He seems to be caring and has potential of becoming a good friend." She said with a smile.

I couldn't help the smile on my face. This was too perfect. I was a little nervous at first when she watched my eyes challenging me to move. So she had proof that I was lying, but now. She thinks I have potential

This was great. "That's good." I said back to her.

Then I could here the people outside cheering indicating that there were some good fights going on. Looks like it's show time.

* * *

Mary's POV

"Hey, let's get outside to see what's going on?" Ryan said referring to the cheering coming from outside the house as he stretched.

"Um, okay." I said as I stood as well.

He smiled and held out his hand for me to take. I looked at it and he smirked. "It's not going to bite you."

I shyly took his hand and he led us out the door and on to a balcony like thing. As soon as we were out there were louder shouts and people pointing at Ryan.

I looked at him confused and he shrugged his shoulders. I was about to pull my hand from his when he started walking down some stairs to where there were some people fighting.

As soon as I saw that I started getting a bad feeling. I looked across the circle and saw Jake and Max. Crap, this is not good.

The next thing I know Jake looks over and sees me with Ryan and he shoots me a look saying, 'why the hell are you with him'. Ryan noticed and let go of my hand. He turned and kissed me on the cheek before walking out onto the mats.

"So, you all ready for the main event!" There were cheers all around me. What the hell?!

He turned to Jake and said some things that I couldn't hear over the screaming and then Jake walked over to me. "Come on let's go." I nodded still confused and grabbed his wrist.

Ryan walked over and stopped us. "Come on. Look, we've all seen the footage dude. And you can bang."

I looked at Jake and he just had a straight face. He obviously wasn't going to answer me. "What's going on Ryan?"

He walked over and stood between Jake and me. "Nothing babe." He kissed me on the cheek again and walked out into the middle again.

I glared at him. He was definitely not aloud to do that. I was just considering him a friend.

Jake grabbed me and we were about to leave when he started talking again. "Come on Jake. What are you even doing here then?" He asked.

Jake stopped and he glanced over at Mexico. "Ooh… I see." Ryan walked over and gave her the full on kiss and turned her face at Jake. "Awkward!" He said.

The asshole. He was lying. He is such a dick. I want to kill him. And that damned Baja, what the hell is her problem.

I started after Ryan when a couple arms wrapped around me. "He's not worth it." Jake hissed into my ear. I could tell he was pissed and felt betrayed.

I sighed and we went to leave when he started on about Jake's dad. He was going on about how he was so wasted and Jake didn't take the keys. And how he's dead when he could have been driving. I was beyond pissed now. I specifically told him about Jake's dad. The asshole.

Jake started at him this time and was held back by some guys.

"Ooh… You want some gloves?" Ryan taunted.

"Yeah, get the gloves." Jake growled. Everyone was cheering now.

I walked out onto the mats and hugged Jake. "Kick his ass Jake."

I then turned to Ryan. "I was right about you. You are an asshole. I hate you." I said quietly and walked off the mats. When I turned around Ryan was still watching me. I glared at him and flipped him off.

He turned his attention back to Jake.

They quickly started fighting and everyone was cheering. I was one of the only ones cheering for Jake. I have never wanted him to kick someone's ass as badly as I wanted him to kick Ryan's. What made me wonder was, how could Ryan get under my skin so easily? No one's done it before.

Then Jake sent a cheap shot at Ryan. Even I knew it was cheap but I didn't care.

"Ah, Iowa. That was a cheap one. But you are good. You have a good center of gravity. But that old school boxing shit is just... I don't know. It doesn't fly around here. You gotta mix it up." Ryan said after wiping at the wound.

Then he quickly sent a hard kick at Jake's leg that made me wince. "Stings, right? I bet it does." He said. Asshole. That's all I've been thinking since I found out he was going to fight Jake.

He kicked him again. "Your leg's all jacked up... Can't put any weight on it maybe..."

I winced again. "Jake, just quit. He's not worth it. He's a piece of trash, let's just go home. Please?"

His breath was ragged and he was beat and worn out. "No not now. I've got this."

Ryan took the chance and delivered the final kick to his leg. "And now for the bad news. It's gotta end with you looking like a bitch in front of everybody."

"Stop!" I yelled at Ryan as he went to kick Jake in the face. I was nearly in tears now. I have never seen Jake get in such a bad fight. He stopped and looked at me. "Please?" I begged.

He looked as if he was going to stop and then everyone started cheering louder than before. He smiled wickedly and kicked Jake in the face sending him backwards. I thought it was done but Max started yelling. "He's getting up. He's getting up!"

"No, just stay down. Stay down." I said to myself. But no, he got up.

Ryan was over making his fans cheer when Jake yelled, "Hey, Ryan! You aint got shit!" Jake ran at him trying to hit him but was knocked out by a hard kick to the face that made me yell out and run to him.

Max was there to help me. We hauled him up with an arm around each of our shoulders. As we were passing Ryan I paused and gave Jake to Ryan telling him I'd meet him out side.

I walked up to Ryan. "You happy." I asked sadly. I thought he was honestly different than my original thoughts. I guess I was wrong.

He smiled and turned around obviously thinking it was someone else. "Yeah, that was awesome. See that last kick."

Then he saw me and I saw his face drop. "Yeah I saw it."

I shook my head and started walking away. He followed and stopped me in the house. "I'm sorry okay. This is what I do. I fight. People thought he could take me, I had to prove them wrong."

"Well, I hope you're happy. Because you just lost a potential friend." I tried to walk away again but was stopped.

"Why can't we still be friends?" He asked confused.

I shook my head at his stupidity and my anger. "You're seriously asking me that? I thought you were different Ryan. I thought you proved me wrong. I thought you were telling me the truth. Turns out they were all lies and you were using me. I really hope you're happy."

"Hey he agreed to it." He tried to defend.

I stopped and faced him again. "You provoked him! With the one thing I told you I hated people using against him. God, you're an asshole."

"It was the on…"

I cut him off with my hand. "I don't care." I got a bit away from him and turned around. "Oh, and tell Baja she's a bitch."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** Hey, I'm sorry if this one sucks extremely. I'm trying. And I am changing up some things as you can see. Well thanks for all of you who review. Definitely means a lot to me. Thanks. **


	4. You're mine

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

** I do not own Never Back Down.**

* * *

**Author's Notes 1:**** Okay…In this chapter it is going to be the same thing but it's going to be told in both Mary and Ryan's point of view. So… Sorry if you don't like it.**

* * *

The weekend went by way too fast, and before I knew it, it was Monday morning and I was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Charlie, why don't you go get Jake up?" I called to him. I heard him yell something, but wasn't quite sure what.

A few minutes later Charlie came into the kitchen. "Um, he said that he wasn't going to go to school today." He looked nervous and was playing with his hands.

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Okay." I told him simply. He probably thought I would freak out or something.

He gave me a smile in returned and then glanced at the clock for the time. "Mary, I got to get to the bus. Take care of him okay?" He sounded so grown up. He just cares for his brother a lot.

"Sure thing kiddo." He nodded and grabbed his bag before rushing out the door.

When I knew for sure that he was gone I dropped my smile and went Jake's room. I tore the blanket off of him and glared. "What the heck do you mean, 'I'm not going to school today'?" I quoted Charlie.

He sighed sitting up. "Look at me Mar. I'm a mess. I look like I was hit by a truck. Everyone knows, I just can't face them today."

"So, you're going to make me face them by myself. I can't do that." I said quietly.

"Yes you can. You weren't the one who got your ass handed to you in front of half the school." He said while pointing to his beat up face.

"Yeah you're right. I can face them because I'm not a coward. Just go on and hide here in your room." I rolled my eyes at him and walked out. I don't understand. The Jake I knew was never a coward like this, he was strong and confident. What happened?

When I got to the school I headed straight to my first period class. Since Jake wasn't here there was nothing to occupy my time with.

I was just about to walk through the door when I heard someone call my name. I turned and there was that Max guy jogging towards me.

"Oh, hey Max. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Where's Jake." Ah, that's what he wanted. He looked behind me as if waiting for him to pop up.

"Being a baby." I replied rolling my eyes. It's the truth.

"Oh, so he's not here." He stated. "Well damn."

"Yeah. He's a coward. It's weird though. This isn't like him. He's the strong confident one out of us, I'm usually the one who hides."

"Well, him being gone isn't going to help his rep. It's just going to bring Ryan's self esteem up higher."

I groaned loudly when he said 'Ryan'. "What?" He asked confused.

"I just really, really don't like him right now." I said and leaned against the doorframe trying to get comfortable. It didn't look like Max was going anywhere soon.

"Yeah, what was with you two at the party?" It was like in the movies. At that very moment he walked by and looked at us.

I shook my head. "I just thought that maybe he was different. Obviously I was wrong." I said while I watched Ryan walk until he turned the corner.

Max turned to me. "He's really not all that bad. He's helped me with my fighting and we've hung out a couple times. Fighting's just sort of his thing and the thing he does best. Not to mention his father. Man, he's a crazy one. He had him fighting since he was little."

"Yeah, still doesn't make up for him being a complete ass." I said. He just shrugged as the warning bell went off. "Well you better get going."

"Right, see you later Mary." He gave me a smile and wave before taking off. I waved to his back.

I sighed and went into the class. I took a desk at the back of the room and put my things down. I just got seated when the boy in front of me turned around. "So, how messed up is that Jake guy?"

"That is none of your damn business." I said.

He just chuckled. "That bad, huh? Probably a good thing he didn't show up today then." I shook my head and tried to ignore him. He finally noticed I was no longer paying attention and smirked. "Okay, I can take a hint." He raised his hands in mock surrender and turned back in his seat.

The first four periods were torture. Everyone kept asking me questions about the fight and Jake. Then there was a question that totally threw me off. Some girl asked me if there was something going on between Ryan and me.

"Um, no. Nothings going on." I answered with a smile. The bell luckily rang after I answered her and I practically ran. I was tired of the questions and was starved.

I quickly made my way to the lunchroom and the line was surprisingly not that long. I got a piece of pizza, an orange, and a sprite. Great lunch if I do say so myself.

I got out of the line and looked around for somewhere to sit. There were people all over the cafeteria waving me over to sit with them for obvious reasons. I would rather sit alone then answer another question about Jake though.

I sighed and decided to have my lunch in my next class' classroom. When I went to walk under the upper level balcony thing I looked up and saw Ryan reenacting the fight with Jake. I paused for a second to glare at him. A moment later his eyes found mine and I rolled my eyes before walking away.

I was nearly all the way down the hall when I heard the prick himself yell for me. "Hey! Mary, wait!"

"Nah, I don't think so." I picked up my pace hoping to get away from him.

Suddenly there was a gentle hand grabbing the crook of my elbow to hold me in place. "Please, lets just talk."

I turned and glared at him. "We tried that. But you just lied to me." He opened his mouth to talk but I started again. "And that's not all. After you lie and act as if you care you go and beat the shit out of my best friend. Yeah, great way to make friends Ryan." I added sarcastically when I started walking away.

He stopped me again. This time it looked like he was getting angry. "Please. Let's go talk somewhere more private." He hissed.

I jerked my arm away from him. "Why? So you can beat me up too?" I screamed at him.

He looked shocked. Like he never expected anything like that to come out of my mouth. "No! No! Mary, what the hell? You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Actually Ryan…I don't. I don't know you. I don't know that you won't hurt me. I thought that you wouldn't fight Jake because you sounded genuine. But no, you're just a professional bullshitter."

He sighed. "Seriously Mary. You're being too dramatic. Let's just go talk this out." He said while grabbing my tray and walking down the hall.

"Stop, wait! What are you doing? That's my food!" I yelled after him.

He turned around smirking. Bipolar much. "Yeah, and if you want it you better follow me."

"I am not going to follow you." I said stopping in my spot and crossing my arms.

He turned again and a smirk slowly came to his face. "You're hot when you're pissed."

I felt like I was going to blush but I held it down and glared. "Yeah? Well then I must be pretty damn hot. Just give me my lunch and leave me alone. Go find Baja or something."

He sighed loudly and came closer to me. "Fine, here." He held the tray out towards me. I looked skeptically at it before reaching it. When my fingers brushed the plastic of the tray his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. On pure reflex my own hand shot out and punched him.

"Ms. Smith!" I heard someone bellow from behind me. I wasn't even able to turn around and look though. I was still gaping at the place on his jaw where I had previously punched Ryan. My math teacher appeared in front of me and was glaring. "We have a very, very low tolerance for violence."

He then snapped his head in Ryan's direction. "We also have a very low tolerance for man handling women, son."

He pulled out a paper and turned to both of us. "You will both serve one hour of detention after school today."

"But sir…" I gasped out.

He was quick to cut me off. "Do you want to make it two?"

"I wouldn't mind." Ryan mumbled from beside me all while smiling 'charmingly'.

"No sir. I am very sorry. Won't happen again." I reassured him.

"I sure hope not. Be at my room 3:30 sharp." And with that he was gone.

I watched him leave when I heard Ryan behind me. "Well, looks like you and I will be spending some time together soon." I turned and was about to yell at him for getting me a detention but he just smiled and was holding my tray out to me.

I glared and took my tray. Without saying anything I started down the hall. "Mary." He called. For some dumb reason I stopped. "See you in detention." I shook my head and was about to walk again before he spoke. "And Mary. Nice right hook." I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face as I walked to my next class praying I had enough time to eat.

* * *

**Ryan POV:**

I was just showing off to some fans about the fight Jake Tyler and I had at my party. Then for some reason unknown to me I looked down to the lower level and saw Mary, the short, dark haired, big blue eyed freshman looked extremely pissed and her glare was focused on me. When she saw me looking she rolled her big blue eyes and stalked out into the hall.

I smirked. I had done some thinking this weekend and I wanted to fight Jake again. I needed to fight him again, this time at Beat Down. He needed to be more challenging and I needed to take him down in front of everyone. I wanted to crush him, and for some reason, not only physically. I wanted to break him down emotionally too. Then it came to me, what better way to do that then use his precious little Mary. I wouldn't harm her, I don't do that. I would just use her to get to him. I needed to get close to her, and I needed to fast.

"Yeah, so that's how it went. I need to go." I quickly ran down the stairs hoping to catch her.

I just got through the doors when I saw her about to round the corner. "Hey! Mary, wait!" I yelled after her.

"Nah, I don't think so." She said back .I chuckled to myself when I saw her speed up, like she could get away from me.

When I caught up to her I grabbed her elbow as gently as I could. I didn't want to freak her out. "Please, lets just talk." I think I sounded pretty convincing.

She turned and glared again, when she opened her mouth I just knew there was a mini rant coming. "We tried that. But you just lied to me." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and opened my mouth to talk but she beat me to it. "And that's not all. After you lie and act as if you care you go and beat the shit out of my best friend. Yeah, great way to make friends Ryan." She was being sarcastic and I didn't appreciate it, then to push it even more she tried to walk away, again.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before reaching out to stop her again. "Please, lets go talk somewhere more private." I said slightly losing my temper.

She quickly jerked her arm from my grasp and turned to face me with blazing eyes. "Why? So you can beat me up too?" She screamed in my face. Did she really think that? Did she think that I would hurt her? I know I'm an asshole, but I would never, never hurt a girl, and she needs to know that.

"No! No! Mary, what the hell? You know I wouldn't do that to you." I told her, and that was probably the first honest thing I have said to her.

She just continued looking at me with those wide eyes. "Actually Ryan…I don't. I don't know you. I don't know that you won't hurt me. I thought that you wouldn't fight Jake because you sounded genuine. But no, you're just a professional bullshitter." I had to keep myself from laughing at her last 'insult'. She was so naïve it was almost cute, but I was still losing my patience.

I told her she was being dramatic before I took her tray walking down the hall.

She started yelling after but the only thing I caught was, "That's my food!"

I turned and smirked at her. "Yeah, and if you want it you better follow me."

I spun around again and got a foot before she spoke again. "I am not going to follow you." I could tell she was trying to sound serious. When I turned I felt the smirk come onto my face. She was stopped in the middle of the hall with her arms crossed and she had a look that crossed between pouty and pissed. Either way it was hot.

"You're hot when you're pissed." She might as well know, right?

I saw her face flush a little before she put her perma-glare back on. "Yeah? Well then I must be pretty damn hot. Just give me my lunch and leave me alone. Go find Baja or something." Shit, I forgot about her.

I sighed over exaggeratedly and walked closer. "Fine, here." I held the tray to her and she watched me for a second before reaching out. I quickly grabbed her wrist and then felt a pain go through the left side of my face. Damn, she punched me.

"Ms. Smith!" The freshman math teacher yelled from behind her. She didn't even turn when her name was called, she just kept staring at the left side of my face. I think she was more surprised than I was. Her teacher came and stood in front of me and glared at Mary. "We have a very, very low tolerance for violence."

He quickly turned to me though. "We also have a very low tolerance for man handling women, son." I am not your damned son.

Before I started back talking I remembered I was supposed to be looking good in front of Mary. "You will both serve one hour of detention after school today." That's not bad, I've had worse.

"But sir…" Mary started but he stopped her.

"Do you want to make it two?" He snapped. That would be good for me. Gives me more undisturbed time.

"I wouldn't mind." I mumbled shooting her smile.

She seemingly ignored it and turned her attention back to the math teacher. "No sir. I am very sorry. Won't happen again." She reassured the teacher like the good little girl she was.

"I sure hope not. Be at my room 3:30 sharp."

I smiled at Mary even though she wasn't even facing me anymore. "Well, looks like you and I will be spending some time together soon." She turned and looked like she was going to yell but stopped when I was smiling and holding her tray out to her.

She snatched the tray from my hand and took off in the other direction without saying anything. "Mary." I called after her. If she stopped I had a chance. If she didn't, I would just go with my original plan of using Baja. But that wouldn't work as well. To my total surprise, she stopped. I smirked at her back. "See you in detention." She shook her head and went to walk away. "And Mary. Nice right hook."

I saw a little smirk come on the corner of her mouth before she left. Looks like I don't need to use Baja. Little Mary, you are going to be mine.

* * *

**Author's Notes 2: ****Yeah, I know. I didn't really like this chapter. But I needed to get in some things. So, yeah. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Tell me what you think. Thanks a ton! **


	5. Detention

**I don't own Never Back Down.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Jake, I'm going to be a little late." I spoke into the phone.

"Why?" He asked.

"I sort of-" I cut myself off trying to think of a way to tell him.

"You sort of what?" He asked impatiently. He knew something was up and was not going to let it go.

"I just sort of got a detention Jake. No biggie."

"You what!" He screeched. "What did you do Mar?"

"It's fine Jake. I just punched Ryan in the face."

I heard him groan. "Mary. You-"

"Yes, yes. I know. I'm the good one. I don't do this stuff. I know Jake. It was just reflex. Sorry." I reached up and tucked the bangs that had fell into my face behind my ear.

"Okay." He paused for a moment and took in a deep breath. "When are you going to be home?"

"Um. I don't really know. It just sort of depends on when the next bus will be around."

I could hear him let out another deep breath. "Alright. If you can't get here or if anything happens. Call me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes sir."

"Don't Mary, seriously. We're not in Iowa anymore. You need to be careful out here. There are way more creeps here that will try to take advantage of you." I know Jake's just being protective and all, but it just gets on my nerves sometimes. I can take care of myself.

"Okay. I need to go before I'm late for detention." I really had a few minutes but I was getting tired of Jake's speech.

"Alright. Leave your cell on."

"Got it. Bye." I sighed leaning against the wall.

"Good. Be careful. Bye." I rolled my eyes and slid my phone shut.

I closed my eyes and just stayed still for a few minutes before deciding that I really should go to my detention. I opened my eyes and pushed myself away from the wall. I stretched my arms over my head before walking slowly to Mr. Dupree's classroom.

When I entered the room I saw that there were already a few people in the room. There were a guy and girl dressed in black in the back corner near the window, and another girl at the front of the room, and then there was a guy sitting in a desk opposite from the couple in black. I decided he was my best bet.

I slowly walked to him. He was pretty good looking. He had brown hair and gorgeous eyes. They were a gray-blue with a hint of green. His eyes were downcast to a book on the desk he was at. I cleared my throat and he looked up to me from his book. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked pointing at the desk in front of him.

He smiled and my heart practically flipped. He had dimples, how adorable. "No, not at all."

"Thanks." I lowered my oversized purse and took a seat.

"What you in for?" He asked leaning forward. I could feel his breath against my head and turned around to face him. He put on a smile and leaned back.

"Eh, I just- I just kinda punched Ryan in the face." I looked down.

When I looked up he had his eyebrows raised. "Ryan? As in Ryan McCarthy?" I nodded slowly and another grin broke out on his face. "Good for you. Can't stand the prick myself." I smiled back. "My name's Christopher, but you have to earn the right to call me Chris." He said holding out a hand.

"Mary, just plain Mary." I told him taking his large hand in mine and giving it a shake. He laughed at the large difference between our hands and I let go.

"Well it's good to meet you Mary, just plain Mary. What year are you?" He asked.

I groaned and gave him a light glare. "A freshman."

"What's so wrong with being a freshman?" He asked frowning.

"You were a freshman, you know what it's like. All the upper classmen girls think I'm a threat and all upperclassmen guys just think of me as fresh meat." I rolled my eyes and turned my chair around to be more comfortable.

"Okay, you got a point there. Although, I am an upperclassman male and do not think of you as fresh meat." He laughed again. "You ever been to detention before Mary?" I shook my head sheepishly. It was almost a little embarrassing to admit that. "Didn't think so, you seem a little too, goody good like."

"Hey." I glared, offended.

"I'm not meaning it in a bad way. This just doesn't seem like your scene. I like the way you got in here though. Punching McCarthy, that takes some serious balls."

Laughing I rolled my eyes just as the door behind me opened and in walked the devil himself. He smirked at me before making his way over. I ignored him and turned back to facing Christopher. "Be ready for a show Christopher, I'll probably end up doing it again."

He laughed and held up his phone. "Got my phone ready."

I heard his footsteps come all the way to me before stopping to my left. "Hey Mar, how was the rest of your day?" Ryan asked.

I looked up to see him smiling. "Are you mental? Did you completely forget the reason why we're in here in the first place? If you'd like I could show you again." I offered glaring at him.

His smile didn't leave his face and he took the seat next to Christopher. "Hey, my man. Thanks for keeping her company until I got here."

Christopher gave him a look before turning to me. "I probably looked like an idiot with my mouth wide open. "He did not keep me company until you got here. You being here would have made no difference what so ever. Now if you'd excuse me, I was having a conversation with Christopher before you felt like gracing us with your presence." I rolled my eyes and turned to Christopher.

Christopher was watching me with amusement and I could tell he was impressed. "Right, I was just saying how what you did took some serious balls." He looked at Ryan and was looking right at his jaw, where there was a bruise forming. He looked like he wanted to laugh. "Yes, serious balls."

I did laugh. "Sure, everyone here's just wussys."

"Nah, they just don't have a death wish." Christopher laughed.

I took a glance over at Ryan and he was watching us with a confused look. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I snapped and Christopher smiled. Ryan turned and glared at Christopher.

"What you smiling at Michaels?" Ryan snapped at Christopher.

"Nothing McCarthy. Nothing." He turned and grinned at me. "So, I'm gonna tell you how it goes down in detention. Seeing as I'm a regular."

I laughed and he proceeded to tell me how Mr. Dupree pretty much slept through the whole thing. Then he told me about the others. The two in black near the window were Ashley and Jared. They always got in trouble for skipping out in classes. They were really the studious type. Then the one at front, he didn't know. All he knew was that her name was Nicole. Then he told me about some of the other times he had been to detention and what teachers to watch out for.

"So, why you in here today?" I asked.

"Well, it might be because I put the class snake in Mr. Greene's desk. I don't know though." He said putting a hand under his chin.

"You did that!" I screeched.

He laughed and nodded. "Yes, you heard about it?"

"Of course I did. You nearly gave the old man a heart attack! I'm surprised you're not expelled yet."

"Me too. Might have to do that my mommy and daddy are two rich people who give this school a lot of money." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh."

"That's all you can say? Oh?" He laughed. "Well, it's better than you freaking out. Some people don't like the whole rich bratty kid thing."

"I don't mind. I think it's funny." I smiled.

"Good." He looked to his right and leaned closer to me. "You might wanna talk to McCarthy. You may have a death wish but I want to make it to twenty-one. I want to have a legal beer before I die."

I laughed and looked over to Ryan. He was glaring us down and it stopped my laughter. "Maybe you're right." I whispered to Christopher and stood up.

I moved over to the seat to Ryan's right. "Ryan, you need to stop."

He grinned. "What are you talking about Mar?"

"You can't just sit there and glare me down when I don't feel like talking to you. I don't think I ever will want to talk to you of my own free will." I told him. I just need to get this out, maybe he'll understand.

"Look I know I fucked up Mar. I'm sorry, really. I want to be friends with you." He dropped his smile and looked serious.

"Ryan, I don't want to be friends with you. You beat the shit out of people for fun. You beat the shit out of my best friend. I don't want the shit beat out of me." I told him seriously.

He leaned closer to me. "I would never hurt you Mary."

"You don't know that." Maybe if I'm being honest, he'll get it and leave me alone.

"Mary, listen to me. I want to be friends." He stopped and held up his hand when I was going to talk. "No, listen. I know what I did was wrong, especially after what you told me that night. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to." I mumbled looking down.

"Jake?" He asked.

"Yes Jake! You embarrassed him in front of half the school. He can't see out of his eye. He's going to have bruises for a long time. But he's going to have the scar of the girl he liked being with you and using him for even longer. See, that's what I hate about you Ryan, I cannot be friends with someone like that." I went to stand up and he gripped my arm.

"What if I were to change? What if I weren't the ass I am now? What if I didn't beat the shit out of people for fun? Would you be my friend?" He asked looking up at me.

"That's a lot of what ifs Ryan." I told him.

"What if I changed Mary? Would you be my friend?" He repeated.

"Yeah, you know what, I probably would. But you know Ryan, you can't change. This is who you are. You can't change who you are, especially if you don't want to." I told him. I turned to walk away put he tugged on my arm pulling me back around.

"I want to." He said.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I said and went and took my seat by Christopher.

"So, that was some speech." Christopher said when we walked out the doors of the school.

"Yeah, maybe he'll get it through his head I don't want to be friends with him." I

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. When we got to the bottom of the stone steps he turned to me. "Well I'm this way." He pointed off to the left.

"Oh, I'm that way." I pointed to the right. "Yeah, about twenty minutes that way driving."

He let out a low whistle. "Whoa, I can like come pick you up and drive you." He offered. "That's going to be like, an hour walk."

Shrugging my shoulders I shook my head. "Nah, it's alright. I need the exercise." I held my stomach and he laughed.

"No you don't. You need to eat, like ten hamburgers and five orders of fries."

"I'm good though, seriously. Walking will do me some good. Fresh air and all that good stuff." I sat down on the last step.

"You sure?" He asked and I nodded. "Alright, last call. You absolutely positively sure?"

"Yes! Now go. I'm fine." I shooed him with my hands and he laughed.

He got to the edge of the cement when he turned around. "Oh! By the way, you earned it."

I scrunched up my eyebrows and gave him a confused look. "Earned what?"

"You earned the right to call me Chris. Later." He turned around and threw his arm up in a sad attempt of a wave.

"Bye!" I shouted at his back and watched him until he turned the corner of the school.

I sighed and leaned against the step behind me. "You know, he's only doing this to get to you. He's a real player."

"You have no room to speak Ryan." I said glaring up at the guy standing above me. "Now if you excuse me, I've got to get going."

I pushed myself up and went walking down the sidewalk. "Hey, where are you going?"

I ignored him and kept walking. Hearing his footsteps thump against the ground going towards the parking lot I picked up my pace. A few seconds later I could hear an engine rev and not much later a black SUV looking vehicle pulled up next to me. "Wanna ride?"

I looked over and rolled my eyes at Ryan. "From you? No." I kept walking and he drove along side of me.

"Come on Mary. I overheard you two. You can't walk all the way to your house. Come on. Get in." I looked over and shook my head. "Please, come on. I'll even let you drive if you don't trust me."

I stopped and looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm a freshman."

"Oh, right. Come on, no funny business. Just a ride to your house. Promise."

I sighed and looked up to the sky. "Fine." Stepping off the curb I pulled open the door and hopped in.

He smiled at me. "See, wasn't that hard."

"Just go."

Five minutes later he looked over at me. "You know, I wasn't lying."

Looking at him confused I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"About wanting to change. I would you know."

"Alrighty, whatever you say Ryan." He opened his mouth and I cut him off. "Can we just like, you know, not talk? Please."

He frowned lightly but then nodded. I said a silent thank you and turned up the music.

The rest of the ride was quiet and I was thankful. I probably would have choked him. "This is my house. Thanks, even though it wasn't necessary."

"It was." He said shortly.

"Okay, well thanks anyways. Bye." I went to open the door but his hand stopped me and I felt my body tighten.

"Sorry." He said and let go. "I just wanted to let you know. That I will prove it to you."

"Again, what the hell are you talking about? Stop talking in riddles." I frowned and settled my eyes on him.

"About changing. I will show you."

"That all?" I asked wanting to get out of the car.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Bye." I opened the door and hopped out. Ryan sat parked in front of the apartments until I made it to the doors.

I pulled out my keys and opened the door. I walked in and Jake was sprawled out on the couch watching TV. I went and sat on the floor in front of him. "How was detention?"

Chris was cool. I'm glad I met him. "It was good."

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

As I watched Mary walk to her door I thought my plans over. Today didn't go quite as planned, Michaels got in the way.

I groaned and slammed my hand against the steering wheel. I'm running out of time.

"Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

**Author's notes: I am sooooo sorry that this update took so long. I'm sorry that it's so horrible too. It's been a long time and I've been really busy with things. So please forgive me. Review please. Thanks a ton. Love you all!**


	6. Lady Luck

**I do not own Never Back Down. No matter how much I wish I did. =( sad. **

"Ready?" I asked Jake as I walked into the kitchen.

He looked up from his eggo waffles and smiled. "Yeah, hold on a sec."

I smiled to myself and walked to the living room to grab my bag/purse. Jake was going back to school today. It's been a couple days. Apparently when I was gone at detention Max came and talked to him, he also gave him some sort of DVD, when I asked Jake about it he hid it and told me it wasn't important. I left it alone.

Picking up my bag I went back into the kitchen. I looked to Jake and he nodded. Standing up, he followed me to the door. "Later Charlie!" I called over my shoulder.

"Bye Mar!" I heard him call back from somewhere in the apartment.

I smiled and walked out the door with Jake behind me. We made it to the bus earlier than normal. "Are you okay, Jake?" I asked.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good Mar. Thanks for helping me get my ass back in gear." I could tell that he wasn't though. He was just trying to make me feel good, he should know that I would recognize it by now.

"Look Jake, I know you don't want to do this, but, it does mean a lot to me that you are. Seriously. Thank you." I smiled at him.

He looked over at me and grinned. "You're going soft on me Mar." He pulled me to his side and tucked me under his arm.

"I know I know!" I cried jokingly slapping him in the gut. During our little confession fest the bus pulled up and honked the horn. "Crap!" I laughed running to the door.

Jake laughed and ran after me. We got on the bus and took an empty seat in the middle. There were all kinds of people looking at us. Some didn't even try to hide it, like the ones in front of us. They turned around in their seats and openly stared at Jake.

I looked over to see Jake looking down at his shoes slightly embarrassed. I reached over and put my hand on his arm. "Just ignore them. They're assholes." I mumbled to him.

He laughed and nodded his head before giving me a mock glare. "Watch your language."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

* * *

When we got to the school the staring got worse, ten fold. There were all these people openly watching Jake and it sort of made me mad. "Just ignore them. They're assholes." Jake said mocking my earlier statement.

"Ha ha, very funny." I grumbled under my breath.

He smiled and pulled me under his arm again. "Seriously, you act like you're the one they're all starting at."

We continued walking. "I think I'm gonna skip out on breakfast this morning Jake."

He nodded and went to walk away. "I take that as an 'Okay Mary. I'll see you later. I love you." I said rolling my eyes at him back.

He slowly turned around and walked back to me. "Okay Mary. I'll see you later. I love you." He mocked again pulling me into a hug.

I pulled away from him and rolled my eyes. "Doesn't' count now Jake. I had to remind you."

He shook his head and laughed. "Okay, I'll see you later though."

"Alright, bye Jake. Love you." I smiled and turned around walking the opposite way.

I had almost gotten to my locker when I heard someone. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mary, just plain Mary." I smiled and turned around to see Christopher leaning against a locker.

"Hey Christopher." I grinned walking closer to him. "Isn't it a little too early for you to be to school. I mean, it hasn't even started yet. I took you as the, ten minute late guy."

He smirked and crossed his arms. "I decided to check it out. See what the big deal is about being on time."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I for one, like to be to class on time, all the time. I've actually got to get to my locker. So-" I trailed off and started walking backwards.

He followed. "I'll come with you."

"Um, okay?" I questioned and turned around walking to my locker. When I got there I opened it and put away the books I no longer needed and took out the ones I would need.

Christopher was looking over my shoulder and laughed. "Exactly how I pictured it."

I turned around and faced him. "What?" I asked confused.

He grinned and nodded at my locker. "Your locker. I pictured it to be neat, just like that."

I scrunched up my nose and gave him a funny look. "You pictured what my locker would look like?"

He looked like he finally noticed how weird that sounded and made a weird face himself. "I guess that does sound a little weird doesn't it?"

I laughed lightly and nodded with him. "Yeah, it sort of does. Just a little." I turned around and shut my locker. "I've got to be getting to my class. So, I'll see you later, Christopher?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He smirked. "Yeah, and didn't I tell you that you earned the right to call me Chris?" He asked with a mock glare. I blushed lightly and nodded. He laughed and looked around. "So, want to eat lunch with me and my friends today?" He asked and I could tell he felt a little awkward about it.

"Yeah. That'd be cool." I said nodding and backing up slowly. "I seriously have to get to class though.

He nodded. "Okay, that's cool. I'll just meet up with you after fourth."

I smiled and turned around before realizing he didn't know my fourth period class. "Wait. You don't know my class."

He smirked and gave me a wink. "I've got my ways." I blushed and his smirk widened. Then he looked over my shoulder and gave a curt head nod before giving me one last smirk and walking away.

I turned around and rolled my eyes at who I saw. Couldn't the guy just take a damn hint and get that I do not want him near me. At all.

To get to my class I had to go that way though. So sucking up that feeling I had I went straight toward him. "Hey little Mary. How's my favorite girl today?"

Rolling my eyes I tried to ignore him and kept walking, he wasn't having that, being right on my tail and all. "Look Ryan. Just leave me alone."

"Come on Mar. I'm trying here."

"As if." I scoffed and kept on my way. His footsteps could still be heard behind me. "Ryan! Stop." Spinning on the spot I looked up at him with a scowl. "Go to class."

"I'm walking you to yours first." Was his quick reply,

"Super." I did my best and it was pretty well done. Every time he would say something I would completely ignore him and not egg him on. That was, until we reached my first period classroom.

"Do you want to have lunch with me?"

That was definitely not expected. "You're kidding right?" I scoffed looked at the tall muscled man in front of me. He wasn't. "You are mental if you seriously think that I would eat lunch with you. Just give it up, this is just wasting your precious time."

"Why not?" Of course he would completely ignore everything I said except for that. Ridiculous.

"You seriously should not have to ask me that. Not like I would ever want to have lunch with you ever in the first place, but, I'm already having lunch with someone else anyways."

"Right. Tyler's back." Just hearing him say that made my insides tighten and make me want to strangle him. Apparently he noticed. "Shit."

"Right." Looking around I saw more and more people filling up the once deserted hallways. "I have to go to class." I dismissed and walked into the room. When I took my seat he was still standing at the doorway looking in. It was almost creepy, the rest of the girls around didn't seem to think the same thing as for they were practically drooling all over their school books. Idiots.

* * *

The first four periods of the day went by so slow I thought I was going to die of starvation. I quickly ditched my books in my locker and raced to the cafeteria praying I got there before the line was ridiculously long.

Turns out to be, lady luck hated me. Just as I was going to get in the line I heard my name being yelled. My short frame couldn't see over the burly jocks in front of me. I peeked around them and saw Chris towards the front of the line waving at me like a lunatic. I smiled and he waved me over to him, I looked around nervously and walked over. I didn't feel right cutting.

"I don't like cutting these people. Besides now they're giving me nasty looks." I whispered to him pointing out a particularly vicious looking jock according to his letterman and burly figure.

"Oh they can suck it." Chris said waving it off. "Besides, if they got there before you there'd be no food left."

We got our food and he led me to a table with a few people around it. As my favorite person, lady luck would have it, they were all guys. Thank you lady luck, really. What have I ever done to you?

Chris sat down and patted the seat next to him. "Take a seat." I did as was told and he grinned before turning to the rest of the guys who were looking at me with quite a bit of interest. "Guys this is Mary. You know. The one I told you about."

Great. He told them about me. I felt the blush spread across my face. "No shit. This scrawny girl was the one that punched McCarthy in the face!" Exclaimed the guy who was sitting on my left. Chris nodded with a proud smile on his face. "I am very glad to meet you." He said taking my hand and shaking it. "The name's Cary."

"Mary." I replied and then grinned. That rhymed.

"What's up? I'm Oliver." Said a blonde boy with brown eyes. He was one of those cocky suckers. So full of themselves, think that women will trip over themselves for them. I could just tell by the way he said those few words and his look.

"Well now that you've met the dipshits. I'm Sean." This guy was pretty cute. He had brown hair with natural highlights, and his eyes were a gorgeous blue. "Nice to meet you."

My blush was back and I could feel it spread over my face and I looked down to my tray. "You too."

Sean let out a laugh and Chris groaned. "Come on Sean. I bring a girl back and you say a few words and she fawns over you. That's bullshit."

I looked up and my mouth dropped open. "Hey!" Sean held up his hands defensively. "I didn't do anything."

Deciding to ignore all of this I went back to eating my food.

Lunch was over pretty quick. Sean and Chris were having a little playful banter about me and how I was off limits because I was a friend. And then Sean would counter with "I didn't even do anything" which Chris would reply with "You did too!" and it didn't stop at that. It was an entertaining lunch to say the least.

"Alright alright. You weren't trying anything on her. I got it." By now I was rolling my eyes at the two idiots. I could definitely get along with this crowd.

"I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you guys." I said directing the last bit to Chris' friends.

Sean grinned and stepped forward. "You too Mar. I'll just say now, you'll never be bored when you're with us." I grinned knowing that was the truth.

"I'll walk you to your class."

Chris and I walked to my locker so I could get my books before we went to my fifth period. "You've better go before you're late for your class."

He just scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "Does it look like I care?"

I rolled my eyes in response. "You should."

"Alright. I'm going to go before you give me the whole education speech." He said with a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow. Lunch?" He asked.

"Only if Sean'll be there." Scoffing he flipped me off and walked down the hallway. As soon as I was in my seat the bell rang. That was close.

* * *

Seems as if Lady Luck was making up for her hateful ways from earlier. The last two periods were over crazy fast and I was happy.

After putting my things away in my locker and grabbing my bag I went and found Jake in front of the school. "Hey."

He turned around and smiled. "Hey. How was your day?"

"Pretty good. I got to meet Chris' friends today. They were cool, I think you'd like them. They hate Ryan." I grinned. "Oh, and I only ran into him once."

He frowned lightly. "Yeah, me too. He said sorry."

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. "He said what?"

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing. Think he's trying something?" I really didn't know what to think. It was… Mind boggling.

"I don't know. That's just-"

"Weird?" He suggested and I nodded. "Hey. I've got something to do. So I'll see you at home tonight. I'll text you later alright?"

"Alright. I'll see you later." He pulled me into a one armed hug and took off walking down the road in the opposite direction of our house.

Looks like I'll be riding the bus alone today. I slowly started making my way to the bus and took a seat in the front. I brought my bag up to take out the textbook I had procrastinated in reading but it wasn't there. Ah shit.

I grabbed my bag and jumped off the bus running as fast as I could to the building. I slid into my locker and quickly put in the code taking deep breaths. Damn was I out of shape.

Grabbing the book I stuffed it into my bag and took off running down the hall not even zipping up my bag first. I was at the corner to the entrance doors when I ran smack dab into someone and was sent to the floor. Everything in my bag was dumped out except for a freaking pencil.

"Whoa. Slow down there tiger."

Ugh. I hated that voice. I quickly started shoving my things into my bag ignoring him.

He bent down and started helping me. "What's the rush?"

Still ignoring him I continued shoving things into my bag, apparently wrong because it wouldn't zip up. "Damn it."

"Here let m-"

"Shut up!" I snapped pulling the zipper and it broke. "Shit." I looked up and through the double door window I saw the buses pulling out of the parking area. "No!" I jumped up and took off running after them with things falling out of my bag on the way. The bus kept going and I stopped at the edge of the sidewalk.

Damn. "Need a ride." That damned voice again. I turned around and there was Ryan with the few books and papers that fell out on my mad dash.

Lady luck was definitely not on my side today.

**Author's Notes: Okay. To all of you out there that are still reading my story even though I'm horrible to you and haven't updated forever. I am terribly sorry. It's not all that great. But I hope you'll forgive. Thanks! Love much. Please review. Love the feedback! **


End file.
